Blue Sky, Green Earth
by Muses Yin and Yang
Summary: Lyn and Hector are different. But also yet the same. Their contrasts have usually gotten them into arguments, but the truth is, they each might have just the thing the other needs. War tends to mess things up, and bring people together. This story goes deeper and extends on the supports of Lyn and Hector, not taking them at face value, but deciphering the writings' true intentions.
1. Chapter 1

**Yang: This is my personal story that I have written. Honestly the only ship in Fire Emblem that I love as much as this one is Byleth and Claude. I actually also have an entire essay using evidence from FE 6, 7, and FEH that supports Lyn and Hector, so I am very serious about this. Really want a remake of this game, lol.**

* * *

_Time in Game: Chapter 15 - Noble Woman of_ Caelin

**Hector**

"_She's… striking," _Eliwood's words resurface in my mind as I made my way around a fort south of castle Caelin. Even though I had teased him, I knew Eliwood only spoke fondly of her as a friend. I'd listened to enough of his descriptions of Ninian to understand the difference between endearment and affection.

I once again tried to picture this woman, Lyndis, and in that moment a javelin came sailing in my direction. I leaped out of the way and rushed to the weapon's source, easily disposing of the cavalier with a blow powered by the momentum of my sprint. The thunder of hooves signaled the approach of more enemies. Eliwood burst through the underbrush on my left, having just defeated a mage.

"We've got more coming," I warned him.

"Then let me help. Rapiers are much more effective against calvary," he replied. We gripped our weapons tightly as the first sign of movement was seen through the trees. Hooves hammered the ground as the riders were nearly upon us, when suddenly, what seemed like a rather large branch at first descended from a tree, and a spurt of blood streaked the greenery as a cavalier toppled from his horse. The war stallion reared and let out a frenzied whinny, wildly tossing its mane. One by one, a blur of green no more discernible than a smear proceeded to fell three more cavaliers until-

I quickly ripped my axe in from of my face as a blow from a sword aimed at my head was deflected. My attacker lept back lithely, one hand on her scabbard, the other hovering just above her now sheathed sword. I was staring into the sharpest pair of emerald eyes I had ever seen.

Her pink lips were drawn in a tight line, the only thing crinkling the smooth skin of her face was furrowed brows, which quickly relaxed as she asked, "Eliwood?"

"Lyndis!" He happily replied.

**Lyn**

My sword bounced harmlessly off of my targets broad weapon, meaning he most certainly was using an axe. I leaped back, choosing instead to size up my foe. I found myself facing a truly handsome man. This thought took me by surprise, and I was even more shocked to see that the man standing astride him was-

"Eliwood?" I asked.

"Lyndis! We've come to liberate the castle!" Eliwood explained as he approached me.

"Thank you! I saw some archers a little ways behind the horsemen though," I informed him.

"Then I will take care of that. Let's fill each other in after the battle is done!" He announced, before racing off in that direction. The other, blue haired man began to follow him but I casually stepped in his path.

"You must be Lord Hector," I began.

"Indeed I am," he replied, his words shifting his hard jawline.

"I have something I'd like to tell you."

"Well, as Eliwood said, it needs to wait until the battle is through," he replied.

"It's quick, I promise-"

"The archers are here!" He shouted, at first I thought it was to dismiss me, then a familiar whistle pierced the air. I ducked backward just in time as an arrow sailed past my nose.

I watched as Hector took off in the direction of the arrow, and followed quickly after him. We met the archers, and I took down two with ease. I whipped around to face the last one remaining in the woods when suddenly an axe came swinging out of nowhere. I scrambled back to avoid getting bludgeoned as Hector cleaved through the last of our foe.

My eyes followed his figure as he then charged right back into the fray to aid Eliwood.

I couldn't help but think, _He should be glad he's so pleasing to the eye. I bet it saves the rest of him._

A rustle in the underbrush behind me snagged my attention, and I turned to see the last face missing from my old group of allies.

"Lani!" I exclaimed.

"Ah! It's Lyn! I really missed youuuu!" She cried before rushing towards me and throwing herself into my arms.

I squeezed the young girl against my chest, resting my chin on her hair.

"Why are you here? I suppose your journey led you all the way to Pharae, did it?" I asked pulling away.

"Yes! And my word, if that Hector isn't something. He's simply the best! The greatest! I could barely contain myself when I met him. Such a character!" She explained with her usual flair. She gave a little twirl, and I watched as her green robe and the chocolate colored twists in her hair flared out and flashed in the tree dappled sunlight.

I frowned, recalling my first impression of the blue haired Lord. "Is he really that great?"

"Oh, yes indeed. He may hide things from the rest of us, but he's a good man at his core. You have to get around a few other things to reach that part of him though."

My brows dipped lower, as puzzled as ever. Lani managed to be equally straightforward and cryptic.

"I think you'll understand if you spent more time with him. Why not join him on the front lines?" She suggested.

"Alright, but you stay close to me now," I prompted. Together, we followed the men out of the trees.

**Hector**

I draped my arm over Eliwood's neck and shoulders as the others set up camp outside Castle Caelin. The enemy had been soundly defeated, and the sky turned a fiery orange as the last of the day slipped below the horizon.

My best friend dipped his head lower to hear me as I whispered, "Striking?"

"What do you mean, 'striking?'" Eliwood repeated as he steered us into the shadow of the castle. I stood back from him to look him in the eye.

"That Lyndis is a goddess on Earth! And all you can say is striking?" I knew Eliwood was, in a sense, dense, but not like this. Lyn was clearly a work of art.

Narrow eyes, gracious breasts, a small waist with wide hips, and searing thighs to match. She had no need for the sword she brandished. She could topple the whole of Lycia with the far more fatal weapons she had at her disposal.

Eliwood smiled knowingly. "You'll understand the 'striking' part once you get to know her."

As if on cue, Lyn, hips swaggering, approached us in that moment.

**Lyn**

"Hector, I'd like to talk to you about your fighting style. I haven't seen anything quite like it. It's as if you've never…"

"Yeah, I taught myself how to fight," he responded proudly to my inquiry.

"But it's so _wild_. Swinging your axe like that could injure your allies!" I replied, remember his streaking Wolf Bieg's near encounter with my face.

"Well if my enemies are dead, then they can't hurt my allies, right?" He said, shrugging off my comment with a laugh that shifted his jaw.

"Well then. I should like to spar with you sometime," I declared.

"I'd recommend against that. I wouldn't want to leave a scar on someone like you," he replied.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weak," I shot back, warm irritation rising from my stomach, growing hotter by the minute. I caught a glimpse of Eliwood making an escape from the corner of my vision as the conversation escalated.

"No, no, that's not it. My armor is extremely heavy. Swords can barely scratch it. Oswin was telling me… what's with that glare?" He halted his explanation after taking in my rankled expression.

"And I see you've already judged my strength. Well then, fine. I'll make you take back those words!" I concluded, turning heel and marching off, my pounding feet punctuating my bad mood.

As I approached my tent, Lani made a point of letting out a rather loud chortle, and I wheeled threateningly in her direction.

"What?" I demanded.

The tacticians' broad smirk and dancing eyes betrayed her answer. "Oh nothing. Just that some things are going exactly according to plan."

I shook my head. _He had already judged my strength, just like those of the Lorca…_

A faint scream pierced my mind at the edge of my memories. Shaking my head, I shoved it away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yang: I have a message from Lord Nergal. School be startin' soon.**

**Hector**

"Striking is right. Can you even take two steps without her asking why your back isn't straight?" I groaned, pressing my forehead into my palm.

The two of us were holding discourse below the deck of Fargus' pirate ship. Lyn has voiced her complaints, especially after being called "beautiful company" by the bantering crew of seafarers.

Upon asking her to relax, she had given me a pointed glare. For a moment, however, something else had flickered across her gaze. Pain, maybe?

"She means well, even if she is overbearing," Eliwood leaned back, defending the greens haired Sacaean. "Don't you have a sparring match planned?"

"Yes, but not until _after _we get off this damned boat- and considering we'll even have time for that once we reach the heart of Dread Isle- or wherever this Nergal man makes his nest," I mused. A knock sounded on our cabin door. The wood creaked open, and Lyn appeared grimacing before us.

"We found a boat adrift on the sea. There was a woman on it… Eliwood, it's Ninian."

My friend shot to his feet and blew past Lyn in a heartbeat. Caelin's princess and I followed after him onto quickly crowding deck. Eliwood knelt by the woman's unconscious from.

"This is definitely her…" He murmured, his nearly misty eyes traveling over her still form.

"Must be. You look just as lovestruck as the first time," Lyn commented. I chuckled, and Eliwood blushed crimson. I'd heard many a story of the beautiful girl Eliwood had rescued on one of his journeys. Pale, porcelain skin, eyes like liquid gold. A voice akin to feathers, maybe snowfall, holding a gentleness that didn't seek to harm anything.

"It's as if she would melt away if I held her too long," he'd told me once, mistified.

Lyn giggled as well, and I was surprised at how relieved I was to hear that sound. It was much better than her usual "heckling-mother" tone.

Ninian began to stir, lids fluttering weakly as she came to. Her eyes flew open, and she attempted to scream but only proceeded to rasp and enter into a coughing it, heaving breaths shaking her frame.

"I'll get some water," I offered. I entered the dark hull of the ship, and returned to the deck with a flask.

The blue haired enigma drank thirstily as Eliwood supported her sitting position with a steady arm.

"Ninian, are you alright? Where is Nils?" Eliwood prompted when she seemed well enough to talk.

"... Nils? Who is… Who is that?" She asked slowly. Then panic began to settle over her features. "Wh-who am I? Where are we? I-"

"Hold," Lyn commanded, raising a hand in a "stop" motion. "Do you truly not remember who Eliwood and I are?"

"No, I'm sorry," Ninian replied, her tense shoulders falling. Eliwood looked crestfallen, seeming to deflate a little.

"Nils could still be on the island. We have to figure out what's going on over there-"

"No!" I was cut off by another strangled shout form Ninian. "We can't… We can't go back there!"

"Ninian, there is someone there who is threatening the world with dragons. We can't sit idly by without at least investigating," Eliwood informed her. "If you stay by me, I'll protect you the whole time we're toge- I mean, while we're on the island." Ninian slowly nodded, and Eliwood rose to face Lani, Lyn and I.

His flushed features were met with two, smugly grinning faces.

"Nice save at the end there, buddy," Lani whispered, barely able to finish the sentence before she erupted into laughter.

Lyn nearly collapsed beside me as she clutched her shaking sides, and I blinked, confusion making me twist my foot uncomfortably. Whatever was amusing here escaped me.

"Well I'm sure you think this is all very funny," Eliwood said in his defense. "But you don't know what it's like."

"Well that enough of that," I interjected to grab hold of the situation. "I'm surprised it's been so quiet. We're approaching the island, I don't know why we haven't seen any-"

"Lord Eliwood! Ships are approaching from either side!" One of the crew members called frantically from starboard.

Lyn groaned, a hand moving to her Mani Katti sheathed at her hip. "Absolutely perfect, Hector."

"How come this is my fault? They're the ones who chose to get killed today by attacking us," I replied. Lyn paused, contemplating her reaction to my words. She settled on a smile saying, "Great attitude. But don't jinx us again."

**Lyn**

Wind swept through the field littered with ruins. The grass swayed, and me with it, my shadow rippling as a moved through the blades. I couldn't help but do a skip and a twirl as warm air swirled around me. Dread Isle or no, my senses were intoxicated by the open air. Even so, something lingered in the atmosphere that made my nerves stand on edge.

I was midway through a traditional Sacaen dance when now familiar footsteps scuffed the soft, naturally cushioned ground.

"Well, aren't you a picture. You seem quite at home, considering we just slaughtered some soldiers," Hector noted. I slowed my dancing to a stop, in order to address him.

"What do you need from me?" I asked, folding my arms underneath my breast.

"Since we've got some time on our hands, why don't have that spar?" His suggested, one hand rising to push back his already disheveled blue hair. I nervous habit? It was kind of, well… something told me not to finish that thought and I returned to the present.

"Alright then, you're on."

I now stood opposite him, hand poised over my weapon where it rested at my hip. I shifted my weight, the dusty ground capitulating softly under my boot. I hesitated, my eyes searching, then I saw it. A slight change in his stance. I shot forward, the metal of my blade singing as it was whipped from its sheath to strike.

**Hector**

I had fought alongside Lyn enough times now to know when a dash was coming. I had no idea how she does it, but she can move faster than the blink of an eye.

A kelang rang out as I blocked her oncoming attack with a gauntlet. I felt my arm begin to buckle as a shockwave of force shot up to my shoulder.

_That's much stronger than I was expecting, _I thought in self chastising, as dust from her quick steps was kicked up into the air. I hated to admit it, but I had, in a way, already sized her up before actually battling against her.

Grunting, I quickly swung my axe forward the counter driving Lyn to leap back. I lunged forward and she sidestepped my blow, but I had anticipated her dodge.

As she began to return with a thrust, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her sword behind me, dragging the rest of her body with it.

Lyn stumbled into me, and in that brief time frame, I felt every curve of her upper body against me. And momentarily faltered.

Seizing the opportunity, she ripped herself away from me, and in the next moment, I felt a kick on the back of my knee, where the armor didn't protect it.

My leg buckled, and as I began to fall towards the earth in a kneeling position, Lyn used the opening to drive a thrust straight into my chest. If I hadn't twisted as I fell, a blow like that connecting head on could crack my ribs.

Her flying blade grazed my body as it flew past, and I regained my footing.

Lyn was breathing in a more steady rhythm now. A small smile tugged on the corner of her mouth.

_She thinks she can win? _I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. If I showed any indication that I thought this was funny, even _if_ I won I'd never hear the end of it. And I was planning on winning.

Lyn raced forward, with an overhead swing, and I swung my axe in a crescent motion towards her falling blade.

Having hooked the sword in the curve of my axe, I wrenched the entangled weapons to my left, prying the blade from Lyn' grasp in one fell swoop.

The move was so powerful, Lyn staggered a few steps in the direction of the disarmed weapon.

I let my axe fall to my side, breathing just as hard as Lyn, who now stared sheepishly at the ground before her.

"Lyn?" I asked. She strode over to her weapon, snatched it out of the dust, and disappeared into the ruins.

I knew chasing her at the time was futile, so I started back to camp. On the way, I replayed the spar in my mind. Just what had possessed me to draw her in like that? Sure, she was the most physically graced woman I knew, but that kind of thing was never enough to make me act in such a way…

My mind drifted to her fighting style. I hadn't taken the time to appreciate it, really. It was like a dance, or a flowing wind, the way she used her speed to make everything flow with her momentum. Even if it wasn't strong, it was a sight to behold.

I frowned at my own thoughts. Franky, I hadn't taken much time to think about anything like this since…

I mentally swatted away the image of my sickly mother, threatening to tear my thoughts apart. Why did Lyn remind me of that?

_This is why I don't do pondering, _I reminded myself, shaking my head to clear it.

**Lyn**

Absolutely humiliating. The way he simply swept me up to him like a damsel, during a damn fight?

I sighed, thinking back to my father's sword lessons when I was a child.

"_Armored foes cannot simply be struck. Every move must be critical. Don't slash. Instead, lunge for weak points, like this…"_

I mimicked the motions, muscles flexing and relaxing in a familiar rhythm. As my thoughts wandered, my father's voice faded away, and was replaced by a scream.

Before I could stop them, images of pitying faces filled my vision. Then they twisted into agony as the Sacaen nomads were killed before me.

And my mother's weeping face buried in my father's bleeding shoulder as he told me to run. To keep the wind behind me and race ever onwards without looking back.

In the present, I squeezed my eyes shut and thrust forward, instead focusing on the sound of my blade slicing through the air. Hector managed to dredge up my past. What had drawn us to one another like that? He frustrated me beyond what I was willing to admit.

Shuffling footsteps echoed off the weathering rocks, and turned I to the noise, my arms dropping to my sides as I dropped out of my fighting form. Emerging from the interior of the ruins Lani materialized from the shadows alongside another girl. Her hair fell in long, violet locks, some of which was braided off her face to the back of her head. Bangs shadowed her eyes, and judging by her dark, swirling robes, I guessed she was a shaman. Lani's lips moved as she said something out of young tactician was then handed something, which she tucked into her tall leather boot.

The mystery girl nodded, the turned and slipped back into the shadows of the ruins. Land stepped back, and her attention shifted to me, as if she'd known I'd seen the whole exchange.

She offered a weak smile, gaze not quite meeting mine. I instantly knew she had witnessed the spar between Hector and I, and didn't want to say anything directly as not to agitate me.

Before I could ask about the girl, Lani said, "If you'd like, I could tell you about some thrust patterns I was researching. I hear they're pretty effective against axemen in heavy armor."

There was no point in hiding how disappointed I was from her. Even if she was young, Lani's knowledge of human nature could surprise anyone in the army.

"That would be nice," I agreed with a smile.

**Hector**

"Really Hector?" Eliwood asked.

"If I'd held back, she would have been angry because it wasn't a fair win. I don't need you on my case about it, I already know," I sighed, my hand once again rifling through my hair. Lani strode over to where Eliwood and I were seated, just inside the open flaps of one of the larger tents. A satisfied grin turned up her face.

"How's the greatest Lord of Lycia doing?" She prompted, raising a hand for a fist bump as she approached.

I tapped knuckles with her.

"Hey, kid. Is Lyn..?" I trailed off. Lani's smile faded slightly as she nodded, already aware of the other half of the question.

"You should go talk to her," Lani suggested.

"Yeah well, talking isn't one of my strong suits," I warned her wryly.

I rose from my chair and started towards the ruins.

Lyn was inside, fighting a mock battle with the air, Mani Katti seeming to spark in the sunlight that flitted through cracks in the aging stone.

With a final swing, she stood up and faced me.

A golden shaft of light set her hair in a glowing hall. Once again I marveled at her natural beauty, but quickly regained myself after I took in her guarded stare.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologise," she stopped me, arms folding over themselves once again.

"I just… I thought it wouldn't be right to hold back, since you seemed so confident. And I went full force," I continued warily.

Lyn's eyes broke our gaze as she readied her stance again.

"But I've gotta admit. You're sword arm… you're much stronger than I thought."

"Thank you Hector. This battle was a good way for me to understand my limits," she replied, resuming her practice swings once more. I frowned.

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm kind of busy learning this new lunge and thrust pattern."

"Yeah… I thought you were standing a little differently."

"Mmhmm, I heard they're quite effective against axemen in heavy armor."

"That's- wait a minute, that's me! You've got something against me now, Lyn?" I asked, a little off put. "Aren't we friends?"

She stopped moving and sighed, this time without turning to face me. Amber sunset silhouetted her profile, leaving the concealed half of her face darkened by shadow.

"This is about me… and my limits. I don't want to be a burden to you or Eliwood. I can fight, and I will get stronger. I'll be strong enough…" she trailed off, and gripped the hilt of her sword.

I stepped forward. "Lyn, if anyone's in need of help, it's Eliwood. The poor guy is more inexperienced than both of us in terms of battle," I tried to reassure her. She smiled, but failed to hide the longing in her eyes.

"It's fine, Hector."

"Hey, hey-y-y!" Lani called from across the field. "Dinner's being served! Ninian cooked up something great!"

"Well, let's go then."

We gathered around the campfire, where Ninian was spooning out a hearty-smelling stew to the soldiers.

"It's absolutely delicious, Ninian," Eliwood informed the green haired maiden.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. It's the least I could do, considering all that you do for me, Lord Eliwood," Ninian replied softly.

"If I could, I'd keep you in the castle so I might eat your cooking every day," he said with a laugh.

"Y-you would really do that? Let me stay with you?"

"I would." There was an intensity in my friend's voice I had never heard before. Ninian must have noticed it, too, because she turned away blushing. From the corner of my eye, I could swear I could see Nils frown.

"If it's that good, let me have some," I offered, breaking the silence. And I had to admit, it was the the greatest meal I'd ever tasted.

"Nice ruining the moment, Hector," Serra later said with a huff.

I blinked, confused. "What?" I asked. She and Lyn exchanged a look before the two burst into laughter.

"Oh my gods, Hector, you're so dense…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hector**

My eyes slowly opened as I dragged my senses out of sleep. Judging by the rosy tint filtering through my tent, it was still early morning, earlier than I'd usually get up. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs.

The air was clear, but it wasn't empty. Something on this Dread Island hung heavy around my body, making me uneasy.

I pushed my arms into sleeves, buttoning the shirt closed over my chest. As I finished dressing, I saw a small shadow pass through the fog, exiting the camp. Curious, I decided to follow.

Sun peeked over a ring of trees and Lyn's cross legged figure cast a shadow on the grass behind her. She was unmoving, hands resting palms up on her knees.

"Umm, Lyn, what are-"

"Hi-yaah!" In a flash she leapt up and spun a roundhouse kick right into my stomach. I'm sure if I hadn't trained so much in defense, I would have been knocked flat as the impact collided with my sternum.

I coughed as my body attempted to rush the air back in my lungs.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" I sputtered.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked.

"You just smashed my abdomen, what do you think? No it's fine, I'm built tough. What were you doing, anyway?" I asked.

"I was meditating. You may have heard of it, but it's something that I do to help clear my thoughts," she replied, her body relaxing from its hand-to-hand combat stance.

"Really? Okay then. I'll uh, leave you to it," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Meditation requires concentration, and since you so loudly interrupted, what's the point of continuing now?" Exasperation hung heavy on her words.

"Well, sorry again, I just didn't know what you were up to so early," I defended myself.

"I could ask the same to you. You know, Hector, you could benefit from meditation," she thought as we made our way back to camp.

"Hey thinking is your thing. And Lani, too I guess. Eliwood does the feeling," I replied.

"But you don't do _any _thinking. You just do… doing," she decided.

"Guess that makes us a good team then," I concluded, falling into step beside the green haired Lord.

"Or you're just an idiot," she replied with a disdainful snort.

"Okay, I'm _not_," I denied, a tinge of annoyance creeping in from her teasing.

"What about when we first met?" She countered.

"I thought we agreed _you_ were the one criticizing _me_…"

**Lyn**

Here I was again. Powerless when it mattered most. I watched as Elbert's body doubled over in agony, his quintessence- no, his _life force,_ being drained by one of my greatest friends, under the power of the man we had come to kill.

"Father!" Eliwood cried, the scream tearing his throat and sending a wave of emotions over me in its rawness.

"Dammit!" Hector cursed, visibly fuming. "How do we kill this bloody madman?"

"I don't know! Ah!" The ground shook as Ninian turned towards the Dragon's Gate.

Her body arched back, and a freezing chill sliced into the air as powerful energy swirled from her from. A harsh, disembodied voice flowed from her parted, unmoving lips. "I call the dragons. Come to me."

The air grew warm, then unbearably hot, and finally to a searing degree as one long, sharp and very real dragon claw began to pierce the threshold of the Gate.

I shielded my eyes from the blinding light. Sweat rolled down my neck and back from the rise in heat, my vision shimmering in the flames.

"Ninian! Ninian, can you hear me?" The voice belonged to Nils as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere on the escalating scene.

"Nils… Nils, is that you?" Ninian asked. She suddenly flinched, letting out a groan and gritting her teeth as she battled for control over her body.

I watched as her nails dug into her upper arms. I moved forward to help her.

The claw that had appeared recoiled back into the dragon realm as Nergal's shriek pierced the air. Lord Elbert stood behind him, drawing his sword out of the man's back. With a snarl, Nergal teleported away. Lord Elbert collapsed to the floor, Eliwood racing up to meet him.

"Lord Elbert! Come quickly, we must return to the mainland," Eliwood cried, offering his father a shoulder. Hector approached to help him, but Lord Elbert shook his head with a ragged cough.

"No, son… you… you must continue this…"

**Hector**

I found Lyn in her tent after the battle in the harbor. A Sacaen banner hung on the wall, next to what appeared to be a lion's mane fashioned into a sort of cape. The fiery golden fur seemed to ripple as the natural strands overplayed each other. A red jewel acted as a pin, although it seemed the article of clothing had never before been worn. Next to it hung a silver wolf's skin, tailored in a similar fashion.

"Hello Hector. Where are Ninian and Eliwood?" She asked, lifting her head from her work.

"It seems the two of them had something planned, although that doesn't surprise me," I replied.

Lyn smiled. "Me neither. So, what can I help you with?"

"Well I…" suddenly what I had planned to ask made me nervous. I tore a hand through my hair again, then mentally cursed myself as Lyn's eyes followed my nervous habit.

I coughed, attempting to clear the anxiousness out of my voice as I said, "I didn't know you could sew."

She once again rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. "I lived by myself for a while Hector. I know the ins and outs of taking care of things. I could do any household task. Now, what did you really want to say?"

"Uh, well, about Ninian and Eliwood… Those two seem to be handling… _stuff _pretty well. And I was wondering about how you were holding up. I know what it's like, strong people are always thought of as invincible by others," I explained. Lyn's smile turned wry.

"Strong people," she echoed. She must have been thinking back to the spar.

Yet she still didn't seem to get it.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked.

"Yes, quite vividly. Eliwood introduced you to me when we saved Castle Caelin," she thought back out loud.

"Say you were the one who rescued me," I suggested. She tilted her head in confusion. "Say you were much stronger than I am. Would you stop being friends with me, or leave me behind?"

"No, of course not," she answered hesitantly, trying to follow my words.

"That's my point. Fighting isn't everything on this journey," I stepped closer to the green haired noble. "If it were, what use would we have for Merlinus?"

"You're right… I guess I've been pretty hung up on this whole matter for a while now. You've done much for my courage today, Hector. I suppose beneath all that armor, Hector is gentler than he seems!" she replied, her genuine smile returning to her face.

The sight caused something to heat my chest, a feeling that seemed to come from a hidden, guarded place. Suddenly the air in my lungs seemed to tighten.

I cut my gaze away from the Sacaean woman.

The trickling, buzzing warmth was enough to make me to mutter, "I don't do this for just anyone you know…"

"What?" I looked up at Lyn. Her face was flushed pink, and she wore an expression of panic and fluster. Never before had I seen her like this, and it caused the humming in my chest and the hammering of my heart to grow nearly unbearable.

An indecipherable shout rang from outside. "I think someone is calling me! Gotta go!"

"W-wait! You- what? Hector!" Lyn called after me as a walked briskly back into the heart of camp.

**Lyn**

My heart pounded against my breast. Heat still lingered on my cheeks. Why did those words cause so much anguish?

"_I don't do this for just anyone, you know."_

Why was it so meaningful that he cared about me specifically?

I gently smacked my face with the palms of my hands to get my bearings.

Even still, that night, I lay in bed, those words still keeping me awake.

**Hector**

"_I suppose beneath that armor, Hector is gentler than he seems!"_

That phrase echoed through me head, and caused another flare if heat in my chest.

It was as if Lyn was able to reach past my armor, and draw out that vulnerable impulse in me.

_Vulnerable. _The curious hum was replaced by a cold wave of doubt. There was nothing vulnerable about me. I am strong. Everyone, including my brother Uther, needs me to be that way. My late parents wouldn't want me faltering. The whole damned army needed me, for crying out loud. I have to protect them.

I tried to quench the stirring, and I managed to corral it with a few, steadying breaths. But even if the feeling was gone, the cold sliver of doubt remained.


	4. Chapter 3 EX

**Bonus 1:1 - Eliwood**

I was infatuated. The very idea of her tantalized my thoughts. Eyes of pure gold, but softened by her own gaze. Long teal hair. Soft, inviting figure. I finally understood what Hector had once called "the allure of women." But here, now, there was only one woman. And she had ensnared me.

When Ninian smiled, the earth seemed to return the gesture. I watched her dance, keeping track of all the movements and shifts in her form, the sight of each muscle and step, each angle of her skin. I strained my eyes committing them to memory.

I hadn't always felt like I was strong enough to protect anyone. But the fact that Ninian put so much faith in me, trusted me with her life, it had drawn me into the deep.

There is no other way to put this. I'm madly in love. Never had I felt this way about someone before. I was practically in agony. In that moment, as Ninian took a bow, I vowed I would never again let her be taken from my side.

**Bonus 1:2 - Serra**

"So, Sain, who do you think Lyn will end up with? Lord Hector? Lord Eliwood?" I asked Lyn's paladin bodyguard. "Personally, I believe it will be Lord Hector, but whoever it is, it would be a big deal all over Lycia."

"I think it's unfair that you would limit it to just those two," he argued. I thought for a moment.

"So you mean Rath? Well, maybe, they have a few things in common. But it seems like they connect most with them being Sacaen. It's a good place to start, but a relationship solely based on where you're from… that's too materialistic for me. I'm sure they're better off just staying friends," I replied.

"Actually, I meant that surely even I could be a suitable suitor," he explained. I blinked at him in disbelief.

"No. Not you Sain. You're not even in the running."

"I see," he said sulkily, and I tried my best to stifle a laugh. "But why do you think Lord Hector?"

"That's easy, they might argue a lot, but that's the sign of passion! And besides, it's not like they avoid each other. The fact that you hear them talking so often is because they're choosing to spend time with each other. It's subconscious, but knowing those two they'll need time to figure it out."

"I suppose I agree. And Lady Lyndis _is _a natural born leader. She brought all of us together to reclaim her home for instance. I think if she were to lead Caelin, Lycia would have a bright future," he mused.

I grinned. "See? Now you understand."


	5. Chapter 4

**Lyn**

"Man it's hot," Hector sighed.

"It's a desert, what do you think?" I replied.

"He's… he's right," Nils panted. He and his sister looked the worst of all of us.

"Here Ninian," Eliwood offered from behind us. "You can take my arm for balance."

"Oh… thank you my lord," she responded softly. Hector quickly caught on to the idea.

"Alright then, up you go!" Hector said, hoisting the small boy up on his shoulders.

"Ahhhh! I'm too tall! I'm so high up!" Nils yelled.

I laughed. "You know Hector, I think you'd make a great dad."

He paused. A smile graced his face and he turned so I couldn't see it.

"What?" I asked.

"Just a dream I had… no it's nothing," he said evasively.

"What is it?" I pressed him further, curious.

"I said- wait a minute. There's a guy down there," he explained.

I followed his gaze, and sure enough, a lone, gleaming silver figure shone pale in the heat of the sun. Surrounded by desert bandits.

"Let's go!" I shouted and began to sprint down the dunes into the desert valley.

Hector set down Nils quickly and called out, "Wait for me!"

Meanwhile Nils regained his footing. "Where do they get all that energy?" He panted as Eliwood caught up.

The ginger Lord sighed with a smile. "I don't know. But they do seem to enjoy themselves together."

"Your name is Lord Pent? That's a wonderful name!" Lani chatted as we made our way through the valley. "Your magic is so impressive! You know, alongside this tactician business, it would be great to become a mage."

"Well, I can already tell you'd have great talent with magic. Almost like you've used it before?" He replied.

"Maybe… I have a little case of amnesia, so I wouldn't know," the tactician explained. "But it's not a problem if it lead to me meeting all you guys."

I smiled in spite of myself. Lani had been talking to the Mage General since he joined, which caused a little worrying on Louise's end.

When I'd asked Lani about it, her answer was straightforward: "I don't like him like _that_. I just like him WAY more than any of the other guys, even Hector. It'd be nice if he was my brother or something."

I stifled another chuckle as she quickened her pace to stand beside me. Her bronze skin offered great protection from the sun's heat, and for a moment I was a little jealous as the rays beat down on my lighter flesh.

"He's so cool, and those magic growths!" She whispered to me. "He's rich and prestigious, super strong, pretty, and a badass! He's a silver-haired dreamboat!"

I blinked. "Silver haired dreamboat…"

"What's up? You're doing an awful lot of whispering," Hector asked as he approached.

"Oh, Lani and I were just…" I trailed off as I realized the young girl had disappeared.

"Well?" He asked.

"Hmm, girl talk," I said.

"What's that mean?" He pressed. I quickened my pace to tease him further.

"You don't-" I stopped short as the ground shifted and I began to fall slowly into the dunes.

"Lyn! Hold on!" Hector ran towards me.

"Wait! Don't-"

"Ugh!" With his armored weight, he sunk even faster than me. We managed to lock hands before sinking through the thousands of grains.

**Hector**

I coughed sand out of my throat as a few streams continued to rain down on my face from the ceiling of… wherever we had fallen.

I attempted to sit up, only to find that Lyn had fallen on my chestplate. As I moved, she stirred and choked. I clapped her back a few times to help her expel the sand from her lungs.

"Thanks," she rasped.

"Well… you can get off me now," I replied. She jumped back.

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. You're not that heavy," I assured her.

"What do you mean, _not that heavy_?" Her narrowed eyes and the dark tone in her words made me a little fearful of what I had said.

I was saved from a response as the ceiling shifted again. We lept back as Hawkeye, Ninian, Pent, Priscilla, Raven, Eliwood, and Lani each tumbled into view, yells of surprise and rough landings echoing off the cavernous temple walls.

Pent was the only one who landed on his feet.

"Here," he said, offering Lani his hand.

"Thanks." she said, as he pulled to her feet.

"Where are we…?" Priscilla asked.

Pent scanned the ancient room. "There's some odd magic in the air…"

**Lyn**

We made our way through Bern's capital city, careful not to attract too much attention to ourselves. We had infiltrated the country, on the notion that their nobility held the key to defeating Nergal. However, our lovely tactician had other plans, which were apparently the priority now.

The group present was myself, Hector, Lani, Eliwood, Ninian, and Florina, the last person only because Lani couldn't trust the girl by herself after she nearly burned down Merlinus' tent.

The town was bustling with people of all kinds, and the sky was a vast, pure blue without a cloud in the sky. To some it would seem like a perfect day. But to us, Lordlings from a different nation suddenly strolling into the capital, it seemed as if the whole place was holding its breath. It was as if the noise of busy people was only used to muffle the undertone of urgency.

But at this time, we were all anything but urgent, as we attempted to blend in as travelers. Lani saw this as a great opportunity to shop as well.

Hector was attempting to make conversation with Florina, which only ended up making her nervous. Eliwood and Ninian were hanging back, talking serenely to one another, exchanging soft smiles and gentle laughter. Something about the two of them had changed.

Hector had once commented that Ninian was "quite an enigma," and Eliwood immediately became defensive of her. I was shocked to see him become angry at Hector. Although that incident didn't harm their friendship, I had never seen the two at odds before. Love must be quite the emotion.

I thought back to Hector's comment while he visited my tent. Carefully, I glanced over my shoulder to get a peek at him. Our eyes met, and he offered a smile, which I returned.

"Here we are!" Lani announced. We entered a fabric store, a small brass bell jingling to announce our entrance.

Our tactician did a little twirl as she admired the walls and shelves covered in everything from lace to linen, spanning from floor to ceiling.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked Florina.

"U-um, well, I'm not, I mean, I just…" The pegasus knight panicked as she sought for words.

"I'll be in business today," Lani finished for her. The clerk's eyebrows rose slightly as he took in her young appearance. "Well then, what can I get you?"

"I'd like threads and cloths for traveling and fighting garbs," she informed him.

"Right this way, miss."

"I also need another three scrolls of light blue linen, there are a few, well, nicer shirts that need repairing. Oh, and there's something else…" Lani's voice trailed off as she followed the worker towards the back of the store. Ninian, meanwhile, admired a pale yellow fabric, unrolling tho spool slightly to admire its color and simple pattern.

"It's quite lovely," she mused.

"I'm sure any garment made of it would look wonderful on you," Eliwood said softly.

"Thank you, my lord…" Ninian breathed bashfully. I chuckled under my breath as Hector came astride to me.

"For a man with no experience in courting, he's doing a fine job with Ninian. Though I'm not surprised, the guy's a true gentleman at heart," he murmured to me. He had lowered his head to speak quietly to me, and his deep voice vibrated warmly in my chest. I simply nodded, trying to hide my blush. Ever since he had visited me in my tent, I seemed to cling to our every encounter.

"And what of you, Hector? Any experience for yourself?" I asked, moving away a step to put more comfortable distance between us. He grinned.

"Oh, plenty of women. All very pleasing. Never began courting anyone, although I very much enjoyed the cute ones."

"Cute," I echoed.

"Girls a bit like Florina," he explained. A pang struck me at his example.

"So, I'm not cute?" I asked.

"Heavens no," he laughed. "You're much more… ravishing. Ravishing is the word I'd use, I mean."

My heart pounded, then slowed when I thought about it. He was describing me from a critical standpoint, not from his own feelings. And although the word he had chosen was a lofty compliment, I still wasn't "cute."

But why did I want to please him so badly?

Hector coughed awkwardly, then asked, "Sewing seems like such a mundane task, but even clothes meant for battle wear thin... but that Lani is a different story. It's as if she can see the battle from above, enemy formations, movements, everything."

"I thought I was the only one!" I laughed. "It's incredible, yet really unnerving."

"Ha, maybe for you. It takes more than a clever little girl to faze me," Hector replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I meant."

As if on cue, we heard Lani return with the clerk and head to the register. By the time we found our way to the east side of the store, she and the worker were in what appeared to be a heated debate.

"... really don't carry it?" Lani was asking.

"I'm sorry, no. We don't carry that kind of weaving here. But I have something close to it. This is from Etruria-"

"No thanks, I know what I'm looking for, and I won't settle," she stopped him. She muttered something under her breath that sounded something like "damn NPC's" before agreeing to purchase the materials she had previously collected.

We all left the store, heading towards the market to get food. Hector and Eliwood carried the heavier bags of fabric, while Florina held the one containing the threads. She picked a spool out of the bag, examining it admiringly.

"It's so nice of you to want to help us repair our clothing. I'm not all that great at sewing, but I'm sure my sister could help-" in the next moment, a trio of children raced by, bumping into her and knocking the spool out of her hands. It rolled across the road, into a crevice between stacked orange crates.

"You know, I should have expected that. It's not your fault," Lani reassured the now panicking Florina, however she couldn't completely mask the exasperation in her voice.

"I'll get it," I offered, jogging across the road. The crates were just wide enough for someone to shuffle between. I turned sideways to slide in… And I couldn't fit. I felt resistance on my breast from the crates, and I cursed my grandmother's genes under my breath. I stepped back, and noticed that I had onlookers. Men were glancing my way, whispering to one another. My face flushed with embarrassment, but suddenly Hector was by my side.

"That's alright Lyn. Florina can get it herself," he informed me, steering me away with a steady arm around my shoulders.

He drew me closer to his body, and the gesture was enough to make the onlooking males hurry off, seeing that they stood little chance against such a well defined opponent. That didn't stop a few girls nearby from swooning. Or my blood to heat.

After Florina retrieved the spool, and handed the bag to Lani for safe keeping, we continued down the street.

"See Lyn? What did I tell you back there?" he announced. I could barely focus on his words.

"Hector, I think I'll be alright if you let got now," I squeaked out. He quickly jerked his arm off my shoulders, where it had continued to rest until I'd brought it to attention. As soon as it was gone, I regretted suggesting he move it.

"Sorry Lyn, it completely slipped my mind," he hastily apologized.

"No, it's perfectly alright," I assured him. After that, thick silence followed, and the only thing that reminded me I was still in my own body was my hammering heart. I risked another glance at Hector, finding his gaze land anywhere except on me.

"Okay, why don't you fly those back to Merlinus for us, Florina?" Lani asked.

"S-sure thing," she replied, securing the bags on her pegasus.

"Don't drop them."

"I won't?"

"Why was that a question?"

"Ah, then I won't!" She replied fiercely, and Lani laughed.

"Just teasing you. You're fine. As for the rest of us, it's time to look for some info…" she trailed off as she turned to Eliwood and Ninian, who had wandered a little ways off.

"On second thought, let's not disturb them," I interjected as Lani smirked at the couple. Grabbing Hector's arm I called to our tactician over my shoulder, "We'll get a head start!"

"Why did you drag me away?" He asked when we finally stopped, easily breaking free of my grip. I was a little annoyed that he overpowered me so easily still.

"Well, we wouldn't want to disturb those two, would we?" I replied.

Hector blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Of course you don't get it," I said with a laugh. We each surveyed the streets, eyes flitting across anything and anyone.

"Okay, I'll start looking this way, and you can go that way," I suggested.

"Alright then."

I watched Hector take a few steps away before an urge leaped ahead of my thoughts; "Wait!"

Hector glanced over his broad shoulders. "What's up?"

"... Be careful."

He blinked once, then broke our gaze, eyes flickering to the ground next to his feet. Finally, he gave me a nod.

"Okay. You too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hector**

"It seems as though they're retreating back to one of their hideouts," Lani explained to me, Lyn, Ninian, and Eliwood.

"Blast," I muttered, leaning back in thought. "They're getting away."

"Maybe… We should let them," Lyn mused.

"What?" I asked, sitting upright. "Lyn, I'm all for ending this war, but these people in particular deserve to die."

"Of course. And we can hit them where it hurts. I've tracked prey on the plains, and men are much worse at hiding," she continued. "They'll lead me, or rather us, right to their base of operations."

"And we can kill even more people," I concluded.

Lyn shook her head and laughed. "I suppose."

"How morbid…" Ninian mumbled.

"If Hector is bothering you, just tell me. I'll talk something into him," Eliwood said, shooting me a pointed glare. I raised my hands in mock surrender.

Lani's eyes glinted. "You're quite arbitrary when it comes to Ninian these days."

"Wh-what? No, I- I'm not sure what you mean," he stuttered, blushing.

Ninian straightened. "I'm just a handful. Lord Eliwood is very generous, and he's kind enough to look out for me."

"A handful? You could never be. You are essential," Eliwood assured her firmly.

"O-oh, I… Then I will work harder to meet your expectations, Lord Eliwood," she replied. I stepped around the table to Lani, grabbing her by the waist with one arm and her hand with the other.

"Fair Ninian, you captivate me so. Do tell me, what manner of magic do you use to entrance me?" I mocked. Lani smirked.

"Oh, my Lord Eliwood, how you wound me! I use no manner of sorcery on you. And do not think you are the only one spellbound," Lani croned, playing along.

"I must take you away from this wretched war. Marry me, and let us set out together!" I concluded.

Lyn slammed her palm on the table, shaking violently as she howled with laughter. Lani let out a shriek and slapped her knees, and I doubled over, practically bellowing. Ninian swiftly exited.

"Now look what you've done," Eliwood said sourly, before pursuing Ninian. Silence followed.

**Bonus 2 - Ninian**

"Ninian?" Eliwood's voice floated after me. He had followed me away from the tent. My heart filled with dread.

"Lord Eliwood, please do not look at me," I breathed, before turning and walking briskly towards a hill near the camp.

"Wait," he commanded, grabbing my wrist.

"I've been deceiving you," I informed him.

"Yes. As you said the last time we were together like this."

Silence. Emotions rose through me, threatening to spill out in a sickening wave.

"If I may venture, this… secret of yours must cause you great pain," he offered. I turned to him, not lifting my face to meet his. I gave a barely noticeable nod.

"However, you can't tell me what it is." I nod in affirmation again.

"Very well."

My head snapped upward. "What?"

"I'll not force you to tell me what you're hiding. If there is a time that you feel ready, then I would like to know. But no sooner than then," he declared.

"But, I have been false, to you, and Lani, and everyone-"

"I love you."

Everything stopped. The words settled over my heart, warming it and weighting it. I wanted to live for those three words, but at the same time my heart broke. Those words were what I so desperately wanted, but could not afford.

"If there is anything that troubles you, let me sweep it aside," he continued softly. Tears welled at the corners of my eyes. "So please, don't cry. I would do anything to see you smile again."

Eliwood lifted his hand and cupped my cheek with it. The sudden contact made me draw in a breath.

"You are the only woman to have made me feel this way."

"Lord Eliwood, I don't know what-" My words failed me.

"Lord Eliwood," I said as he tilted my chin.

"Lord Eliwood…" he lowered his head.

Warm, salty rivlets spilled across his lips as his mouth covered mine. I gripped my skirt in my hands to stop their trembling, and closed my eyes, sinking into the sensation. His lips were warm and soft, and they sent heat coursing through my body. The velvety contact made the idea of parting seem ridiculous.

Nonetheless, he pulled away, and everywhere he had touched tingled with a new, connected energy.

Eliwood smiled, and my tears streamed harder still.

We walked back to our tents arm in arm, Eliwood occasionally turning to plant a kiss in my hair, as if reminding himself that this was real.

**Lyn**

"Blast, those damn Fangs," Hector cursed.

"Language," I chided him. He only grinned in response. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Hector, there are children about," Lani agreed. Hector huffed his displeasure.

"Anyways," I began. "The Fang is starting their retreat. However, this could be to our advantage. I've tracked prey plenty of times before, and following men is much easier. We can let them lead us right to their base of operations."

"Considering the trouble they've been causing us, they deserve a siege," Hector thought out loud.

_Siege. _The trying battles had been feeding my emotions recently. Today must have been the last straw. I began to feel sick from hearing that word. That same, haunting scream pierced my mind once again, straining against my thoughts.

"Alas, were pressed for time. I'd have loved to make them pay. One of their men is responsible for Leila's death-"

"Just routing them will be fine," I choked out.

Ninian frowned. "Lyn, are you alright?" She asked.

"Excuse me," I managed before rushing out of the tent.

During my exit, I heard Eliwood exclaim, "How many girls can you run off, Hector?"

All I could focus on was a pounding head, and the moans and screams of my dying people.

**Hector**

"Of course it's you. Come the patch everything up," Lyn told me curtly, not turning around.  
"It's not that," I replied, fighting back the sourness in my tone. She was awfully moody.

"Then do you need something?" She asked, hugging the sides of her body with her arms.  
"I'd like you to stop pouting. You're fighting in a war. Shouldn't you take this less personally? It was supposed to end up as a joke." I explained.  
"How I feel or what I think is no concern of yours," she argued.  
"Eliwood told me…about your parents and those bandits. But what about Fargus' pirates? They weren't bad fellows," I mused.

"It wasn't just my parents!" She exploded. "My entire tribe! Everyone was killed! They poisoned our drinking water… My people were in such pain, they could hardly stand… That's when the bandits attacked! They waited until we were defenseless!" She sobbed. "My father put me on his horse, and I escaped… Just me. My poor father… The pain must have been terrible. He lifted me up…his arms shaking…with his last breath… Now do you understand? I was found unconscious by another tribe…and I awoke ten days later. When I awoke… What I felt… The bodies of my people had already been buried. I never even had the chance to say farewell. My last memory of my father… He was…broken…dying. I can still see the axes rising and falling. It… It's not…"  
I turned away, half from shock, and not able to bear the sight of her face ruined by tears.

"You're… looking away?" She asked slowly.  
"Well, you're a strong woman, Lyn. I thought you would not want anyone to see you cry," I explained.

"You're such a fool! If you think that's what I want, then why not just leave! I'm no fortress of feelings like you," she cried.  
"I…" I began, grasping for a way to comfort her. "I lost my parents too. It was illness that took them. Nothing like what happened to you. Still, I wanted nothing more than to cry like a little baby. And yet, I couldn't cry… Not in front of others. And when I was alone, I found I still couldn't. So…I simply thought… I don't know… I stopped waiting for tears."  
"You really are a fool. That's no way to… You can't just…" she struggled to find the words.

"Maybe I am a fool… I suppose only some people can afford tears," I said.

_Why am I telling her this? _I thought. Perhaps it was because our pasts were similar. Maybe it was that new, exposed feeling I get around her, which was no buzzing all over my body.

"I think everyone can afford tears. After all, they always fade…" Lyn said quietly. I looked over to her. She was looking straight at me, eyes boring into mine.

**Lyn**

"They let their guard down once they reached the mountains. If you look, you'll notice they don't even try to cover their tracks," I observed.

"I'm still amazed you tracked them all the way out here," Eliwood admitted.

"Why thank you. Anything to say, Hector?" I added cheekily.

"I'm certainly impressed," he responded. As the group continued towards the Black Fang's fortress rising from the peaks, Hector approached behind me.

He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm glad to see the old Lyn back, to." His warm breath tickled my ear in the frigid air, and my face wasn't the only thing that had been heated.

Suddenly, cold chilled the back of my neck. The armored Lord has used the opportunity to put snow down my shirt. With a startled shriek, I scooped up the snow by my feet, molding it into a ball before launching it at Hector's retreating back.

I managed to nail him the head. When he turned, a childish grin turned up his face. "You're on."

**Yang: Okay okay so I thought that the Fargus' Boat scene should happen after Lyn and Hector reached A support, but I also didn't think their supports should happen too quickly. So I just moved it to later in the story. Hope you don't mind.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lyn**

Eliwood had our mottled army wait a ways away from the snowy summit, and ordered Marcus to guard Ninian and Nils near the fortress exit. The red haired Lord never let Ninian too far away after his confession. He never told us formally what had happened, but by now the hand-holding became painfully obvious.

Even now, as us three Lords and Lani prepared to venture further forward, Eliwood gave Ninian's hand a reassuring squeezed before we headed in.

We reached a small spot if trees, and paused.

"I can hear human voices…" I noticed. I closed my eyes to focus on the conversation…

"Lyn!" Hector hissed. Before I knew it, his arm was around me, pulling me into the underbrush around the treescape.

We dashed behind a tree trunk, and went completely still as enemy boots crunched in the snow where I had just stood. My heart throbbed in my throat. Our tracks should have mingled with those of the soldiers who had just come through, but they would still appear fresher than the Fangs footfalls.

For one, suffocating moment, there was silence. Then the patrolling soldier moved on.

Hector and I simultaneously let out the breath we had been holding. It was only then did I realize our position.

In his haste to hide us, Hector had pulled my body against his. My chest was crushed against his armor, and when I looked into his face, he was only inches away.

Hector was so close that the steam of our breaths mixed. He smelled like the metal from his armor, smoke from stoking the cooking fire yesterday, and something pleasant, a fragrance of some sort.

It was too tantalizing. I leaned forward, as if controlled by a force outside of my body. I felt Hector go rigid beneath me, but that didn't stop me from reaching up, and brushing my lips against his.

**Hector**

It wasn't even enough to be called a "kiss." And yet, even as I stiffened at her approach, when that slight contact was made, my whole body became a flame. Her lips reminded me of the time when my pillow burst open when I was pillow fighting with a very young Eliwood in my bed chamber. The feathers floated down around me, softly brushing my exposed skin.

Lyn must have felt just as lulled, because she let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Hey you two!" Eliwood's voiced cut through the trees, causing Lyn and I to jump back from one another. The ginger Lord gave us a look, but thought better than to ask what we were up to. It's a good thing he did, too, because his next revelation was imminent.

"Prince Zephiel's father has ordered his son's assassination," Eliwood explained gravely.

**Lyn**

My skin still burned from the memory of the… would you call that a kiss? I don't know. And I don't want to think about it. It was so unlike me, so abnormal I cringed every time it resurfaced.

"We have to alert the others. If we talk to Nino, I'm sure she'll understand. Let's stop this plot!" Eliwood declared.

"Not so fast," a ragged voice scraped through the freezing air. A rough, sandpaper like hand grabbed me. I let out a scream, and immediately regretted it. Enemies began to pour out of the castle's many doors. Our army came running to our aid, but I was still in the enemy's grasp.

"Dammit, Lyn!" Hector yelled. My skin went cold as I felt that leathery hand trace down my upper arm.

"You have nice skin," the man observed. I smelled strong alcohol on his breath, and he radiated with Nergal's dark magic. "I hope you don't mind if I cut it up into red ribbons. Master Nergal allows me to do it all the time."

Suddenly, my captor let out a shriek of pain, as a javelin connected with his arm. As soon as his grip loosened, I shoved him off and raced to join my allies, who had begun to fend off the Fangs' men. My hands trembled as I drew my sword, and I attempted to steel myself.

"You witch!" The man cried in outrage. I raised my blade to his chest.

"Let's see who will have more cuts by the end of this battle, shall we?" I threatened.

* * *

On the way back, my hands returned to their shaking. Ninian placed a hand on my wrist, and I looked up at her.

"_Never _have I been more sickened by a man. I've _heard_ plenty of things from men, but they were simply words. _That… _that was so _awful, _Ninian-"

"Calm down Lyn," Ninian seemed to order me, and I immediately stopped babbling. "You're sleepy. You need rest…"

Her words melted into a song. It must have been charmed, as I soon became drowsy. I vaguely recall my head falling into Hector's shoulder, but I was too shocked and tired to care. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

**Hector **

Lyn's head bounced lightly on my shoulder as we made our way back down the mountain, this time in a sleigh we had pilfered from the Black Fang. Eliwood intended to send it to Ilia once we returned to Lycia, but we still felt bad stealing, even from thieves.

I looked down at her sleeping face, all her features relaxed. She looked fifteen instead of nineteen, as if she aged backwards through sleep. That that horrid man would defile her so…

My jaw clenched, and anger boiled inside of me. Eliwood watched me carefully.

"Lyn sure does seem to bring out a lot in you," he observed.

"Well, she is the greatest woman I've ever met. She's a good friend, I mean," I hastily explained.

My ginger friend shook his head. "When will you admit that you love her?"

The vulnerable feeling poured from my chest, and fear gripped me. I was glad that Ninian had also fallen asleep. I didn't want anyone else to see me like this. Vulnerable.

"Well?" He pressed. I looked away from him.

"She terrifies me," I said. "When I'm around her, I have no control. My emotions begin to unravel. She weakens me…"

Eliwood heaved a sigh. "Is that truly a weakness? That she gets you to open up?"

"I'm not going back to the past," I growled. "I'm burying it. None of us can bring our parents back. This is how I deal with that fact. You and Lyn can be bleeding hearts, but I've no other choice. If Uther goes too, then I..."

I didn't finish the sentence. _I'd be alone._

The Pharean Lord wore an expression of sorrow, and he simply shook his head.

* * *

**Yang: Hey, hey, ho, ho, when will I upload? Only God knows.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lyn**

We were preparing to infiltrate the large villa that housed two members of Bern's royal family. I was still annoyed that we had been strung up in another country's affairs, but it was a means to an end.

I paced about once more, then approached Hector.

"Ah, Lyn what can I help you with?" He asked genially.

"I was looking for Eliwood. He's supposed to be heading the assault with us…" I explained.

"He went with Ninian toward the villa's flank," the Ostian noble replied. He then turned to directly address me. We stood facing each other, as if expecting the other to say or do something more.

"I'll go get him," I say, breaking the heated silence.

"Yes, of course," he replied. I strode towards the indicated area. At first nothing seemed amiss, no signs of human disturbance, until I heard soft gasp. I approached the noise, then paused as I figured out the source of the sound.

"Eliwood…" Ninian breathed.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice just as breathy.

"I really love you." She finished.

I heard the sound of a deep kiss, and another muffled cry from Ninian. I blushed, hating to intrude on such an intimate scene. Nonetheless, I approached them as if I hadn't been eavesdropping, and cleared my throat. Eliwood jerked away from his lover, who was just as embarrassed as him.

"Ah, Lyn… That's right, I'm supposed to be at the head of the army right now, aren't I? I'll go on ahead," my travel companion said hastily. With a disgruntled cough, he strode back towards our gathering anti-assassination squad. Ninian's face was beet red, as she lightly traced her bottom lip with a finger.

"I'm s-so sorry, Lyn," she stared, and I raised my hand to stop her.

"No, it's quite fine. I'm sure you couldn't resist, right?" I asked with a wink. My teasing turned her redder still.

"I… I don't know. I didn't know it was possible to feel this way for a human…" She spoke almost inaudibly.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. We should be heading back to join the others."

We regrouped, then entered the castle.

**Hector**

The clash of weapons rang out in the dark corridors.

"Hector! Get to the prince!" Lani shouted from Eliwood's side. I raced into the bedroom, and found a mage hovering over the bed. He turned a moment too late, and the red sheets darkened further with blood. Silence followed, other than the raucous noise of battle.

Slowly, a pair of shining eyes peered around a pillar in the large chamber.

"Hey, kid," I offered, fumbling for words. I didn't hang around children much, and wasn't all that good with them.

"Hi…" He replied.

"They're retreating!" Lyn called, jogging into the room. The boy straightened at the words.

"I must thank you for saving my life," he began. "As the prince Zephiel, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just the fact that you're alive is enough," I responded.

"Once again, thank you. I'm indebted to your army, I owe you my life," Zephiel insisted. Suddenly, an icy wave rolled down my back. I had a distinct feeling someone had just walked over my grave, but I cleared my throat in dismissal.

"Honestly, this benefits us just as much as you."

"Let's clear out. I trust you won't speak a word of this?" Lyn asked the young prince. He nodded. We turned, and left the villa. I had a bad feeling we'd meet face to face again.

I returned to camp, in search of Eliwood. Eventually I found him. Talking with Lyn to two of the most loathsome people who appeared in my life. Nino and Jaffar. The prior a witch's hellspawn, the latter the murderer of my friends' lover.

Lyn saw me first, her eyes widening at my fury. She moved forward swiftly. I was nearly upon them when Lyn reached me, stopping my advance by bracing her hands on my chest with outstretched arms, heels digging into the earth, fighting for traction as my strength met hers. That didn't stop the words from flying out of my mouth.

"Murderer! You damn killing fiend!" I shouted, pushing against Lyn's arms as she strained to withhold me. Nino's eyes began to tear up.

"I d-didn't kill anybody-" she cried, then burst into tears.

"I know you didn't, but that man beside you has killed gods know how many," I snarled at Jaffar.

"Stop. They just want to safely be together," Eliwood interjected.

"Hector, please," Lyn pleaded. The sound of her voice softened me. I stopped resisting, and her arms buckled. She rested her forehead into my chest, letting out a sigh of relief. Almost instinctively, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me protectively.

"The first thing I hear going awry, and I swear I'll drop you where you stand," I concluded.

"Hector, be reasonable," Eliwood argued.

"Fine. But I can't promise you'll get through judgment in one piece."

"If an infraction is made, all I ask is that all blame be on me. Leave Nino out of it," Jaffar said quietly. It was the first time I heard him speak. He was eyeing me strangely, as if his gaze pierced through my every emotional defense.

"Jaffar," Nino sniffled.

"I doubt it will come to that," Eliwood said forcefully. He was usually pretty mellow, but he could be extremely stubborn when his morals were challenged.

Jaffar, Nino, and Eliwood returned to camp to finalize their transition into the army, and I remained with Lyn.

Feeling pressure on my abdomen, I released her from my hold. Her face burned crimson under the moonlight, and I felt myself flush as well, noticing the position was similar to when we were in the mountains of Bern. The starlight did well to illuminate her lips, which she had come so close to letting me claim…

I coughed, feeling that warm weakness begin to spread from my chest.

"Hector… You can't go around with all of this hate in your heart," she said cautiously.

"I don't carry it around. I give it to the people who deserve it," I replied. "I'm only letting that man alone to suffer…"

"Hector, if there's anything you need, even just someone to talk to… I want to be that person."

The buzzing feeling practically exploded across my body. The only person I've ever truly confided in was Eliwood, and even then there are still things I never let him on to.

But somehow, I wanted to believe Lyn. I wanted to tell her everything, for her to understand.

"Well? Hector?" She prompted, still waiting for an answer.

All I could manage was a nod. She gave a me a smile, although I saw a trace of dissatisfaction in her eyes as she turned heel and strode back to camp.

I remained in the field for a few moments longer, taking in the reality of the exchange.

There was only one answer. One truth I didn't want to face. She frustrated me as much as she changed me. I couldn't help but argue with her, as if I wanted to prove something. And yet, at the same time… a part of me wanted her to find my weakness.

**Lyn**

I noticed something as Hector held me close to him. In the warmth of his chest, past his rippling muscles, I heard the wild beat of his heart, and realized, I couldn't reach it.

It dwelt far away from me. I had his mind, and his body, but his heart was surrounded, shielded by something. Guarded no doubt by the troubles of his past.

And yet, gods did I love him. It took all of my control not to press my head onto his taut muscles, and drum his heart's rhythm tenderly on his stomach with delicate fingers.

He would be the death of me. But I wouldn't die until I tore the veil off his emotions.

"_You are strong. I can vouch for that." _His words finally found meaning with me. It wasn't physical strength. It was the strength to rip away the walls he's built for himself.

**Hector**

"Look out! The water's rising!"

Sure enough, the current swelled around the floor, swallowing up the paths as magic increased its volume.

Suddenly I noticed Lyn out in front of me.

"Lyn! This way! Quickly!" I shouted, tugging her behind me as the water began to roar. We raced across the sinking bridge, water splashing under our boots.

We just barely made it to solid ground when a huge wave crashed against the side of the platform. I shielded Lyn with my body as the water cascaded down my back before the wave settled into place.

When the tumult stopped I released Lyn. A few droplets had beaded sparkled in her hair.

"Thank you Hector…" she said as I wrung out my cape.

"Mm… did you get wet?" I asked. Without thinking I reached for her bangs, gently moving the soft, damp strands off her face. The backs of my fingertips tracing faintly across her skin.

"N-no, I'm fine.." she replied.

"That's good," I said slowly. I let my hand linger by her cheek for a moment before turning away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the green haired noble blush.

The battle continued as we fought to where Sonya awaited us. I threw my axe, lodging it into the head of an oncoming wyvern rider. Damn that stupid girl for running back to the Fang. I turned to look for more enemies.

A shadow crossed over me from behind. I turned around, and found a pirate raising his weapon, only to cough blood on the ground before me.

My assailant toppled dead to the floor, Jaffar standing unblinking behind him.

"Why did you even come with us?" I asked irritably.

"Because Nino is as important to me as Lyn is to you. She brought me out of something I couldn't leave on my own," he replied.

I blinked, surprised I even got a response, much less such a philosophical one.

"What do you know of me?" I said defiantly.

"We're not so different."

"I think we are. One of us hasn't spent their whole life taking lives for something as petty as money."

"I cannot deny that," Jaffar agreed.

"Then what the bloody hell did you say we're similar for?" I demanded. I watched as Jaffar's eyes danced with silent laughter.

**Lyn**

"I'll go with you Nergal," Ninian declared.

"Ninian!" Eliwood exclaimed. She held his face in her hands, and kissed him. Hard. Nils thought that was a good time to grimace at the display of affection. She was his sister after all. Then Nergal had whisked her away.

Now, we sat on our way to retrieve the Durandal and Armads, and gain the power to defeating the wicked sorcerer. You would think that would be a little exciting, but it wasn't enough to drag Eliwood out of his stupor.

"Really, Eliwood. Take it one step at a time. We get the weapons, we kill the freak, we save Ninian. Easy," Hector reassured him. No response. I think it's safe to say Eliwood is depressed at this point. They really couldn't have been more perfect for each other. All Ninian had wanted was even one person to love her, and Eliwood wanted something precious to protect. Of course, he loved his father and mother, but he wanted to be able to care for someone without the help of others, or even that person. Whatever their relationship, Eliwood and Ninian were simply inseparable in my eyes. I could only imagine how Ninian felt. What could Nergal possibly be doing to her…

**Hector**

I'm going to burn him. I'm going to burn Nergal alive. He had sent Ninian, who was inconveniently a dragon, straight to Eliwood as soon as he had the Durandal in his possession. Nergal knew full well how to break him, and he had done just that.

The miscreant had left us alone now. Lyn was bent over Ninian's lifeless body across from Eliwood, who held her still form in his arms. They both sobbed endlessly alongside Nils, who's forehead was pressed into his late sister's hair.

I gripped my axe handle tighter and tighter, cursing the weapons that bent our will, cursing the gods for leaving us this fate, and planning the cruelest ways to make that damn heretic Nergal suffer.

"This is your fault Eliwood!" Nils cried. "If she hadn't loved you, she wouldn't have sacrificed herself! How could you let her feel safe!"

The ginger Lord said nothing, continuing to cry in silence

"Nils! Please, just stop…" Lyn begged.

On the way back, seething with anger, my thoughts ran wild. Somehow, they found their way back to the young prince Zephiel, and Amrads' curse rang through my ears.

"You will not die peacefully, but be snatched from this earth by a warrior's death." For one horrid moment, I thought it was possible that saving the young boy was the worst mistake I could have ever made. But I swept my doubt aside, resting the worry on my current unrest.

* * *

**Yang: Okay so I didn't like the way the end of this story was written and I'm currently rewriting it. There's a lot more writing before the part I'm working on so uploading may or may not catch up with me. Besides it's not like I post consistently anyway. :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lyn**

I brought my sword down hard on the enemy general's lance adrenaline tearing through my muscles. Castle Ostia would not fall today.

"You wench!" The soldier cried, and before I knew what was happening, their free hand smashed into the space below my breast. I heard a sickening crack, agony racked my abdomen as fire exploded in my chest.

Broken ribs, at least two. I gasped, and glass seemed to shred my lungs. Black crept into the corners of my vision.

"Caelin's royalty ends with you," my attacker announced.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of metal being bent out of shape and tearing.

With a _thunk, _the enemy's life was ended.

"Lyn! Gods, Lyn, what were you thinking?" Hector's voice was loud, but it sounded distant. The halls echoed with the rienforcement's footfalls, which I heard through a wall of cotton. The darkness weighing the edge of my vision down slowly blanketed my sight, pulling me under.

**Hector**

"Come on…" I muttered, starting at Lyn's unconscious form. In the battle to defend castle Ostia, the Sacaen swords woman had acted even more recklessly than me, which was saying something. Serra and Priscilla had managed to mend her bones back together, but she was going to need some rest before she was fully battle ready again.

As she slept, I allowed my hand to lightly skim the flesh of her arm. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with the urge to run my hands down her back, trace my fingertips on the inside of her thighs. Beneath my touch… what expression would she make?

I burned with embarrassment at my wicked thoughts, feeling no better than any other man who saw Lyn for only her physical beauty. Ashamedly, I retreated my hand to my side.

I instead acted on the feeling that I was being watched. I opened the door, and was met with the faces of two soldiers who were supposed to be making their rounds.

"S-sir!" They stuttered, before hastily jogging down the hall. I frowned. I was getting the same reactions from many soldiers. Although they tried to be subtle, I could tell I was being avoided. I left Lyn to slumber, and made my way to the throne room, where Oswin was stationed. If anyone knew what was happening, it was him.

"Oswin," I began.

"Ah, Lord Hector. We won't be able to leave for the Dread Isle until tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep for now," he urged. I frowned, having known I would hear something like that.

"There's something you need to tell me, isn't there?" I prompted.

"Nothing of the sort," he replied.

"Don't lie to me. Everyone's been wary of me. It's obvious something's amiss," I pressed.

"Lord Hector-"

"Say it! I command you!" No response. I was practically seething. "I demand you spill it, lest I cut you down, you knave!"

"Do as you must, then." I stopped, taken aback by this response. Slowly, dread pooled in my stomach. Hollowness creeped into my voice.

"He's… dead… isn't he…" Oswin's head snapped up.

"Lord Hector!"

"I thought you were… hiding that fact that he was elsewhere recuperating… but if you won't say anything even now…" I couldn't bear it. I was going to be sick if I looked at him any longer. I swept out of the room, ignoring my retainers calls back into that devastating throne room. A room I would have to occupy for nearly the rest of my life when this war ended.

**Lyn**

We stepped into the center of Ostia's main marketplace. Gold weighed down our pockets, and Bartre was off fighting in the arena. Pent and Lani were taking a trip to the magic shop. Eliwood paused next to me, as Oswin and Hector strode off alone to talk privately. Just like in Bern, the streets were alive with people, sellers, and the din of jovial voices.

_Corrupt neither the body nor the mind._

"I never would have guessed Hector to be like this. He was away from the courts for a while, but it seems that he takes his duties seriously," I mused. Eliwood's laugh surprised me. I wondered how he could continue like this, after Ninian had passed.

"I envy his confidence. He never second guesses himself," Eliwood agreed.

"I wish I could be as decisive," I sighed.

"How so?" The ginger Lord prompted.

"Well, I know that I should remain by my grandfather's side, and take the throne when he dies. Family is so important, it's why I started this journey. But whenever I think of the plains… riddled in aching memories for me though they may be… The oceans of grass, the wind stirring the air… It's enough to leave me weak," I explained. "I'm torn between my duty and my heart."

"Hmm," Eliwood thought aloud. "Perhaps… Your duty is to your heart?"

"Ha! As if I would commit myself to Hector like that…" I trailed off, realizing what I had just revealed. My cheeks burned, and I could feel Eliwood's gaze even when I covered my face with my hands.

"Don't act like it wasn't obvious," he said with a snort. I groaned. "Regardless… do you think you're going to return to Sacae, once this all ends?"

I took a deep breath, memories of the plains, good and bad, playing across my mind. "Yes, I think… I'm sure I will."

**Hector**

"Lord Uther knew you would be torn apart picking him or Eliwood over the other. He spared you the grief, thinking of you and Eliwood above all else," Oswin explained. Hurt struck my gut once again. We had left the company of the others to speak more privately.

"That's fine. But know that I won't ever forgive you for keeping this from me. I'm no longer a child," I said forcefully. Oswin remained silent as I drew in a long breath. "I have to put on a strong face for them… I have to help them, not distract them." I then turned heel and headed back toward the general store.

"Hector! Hold a moment!" Lyn called after me. I turned, and waited for her to jog and catch up. "I was just thinking - well, remember when we first met? I criticized your fighting style. And I just wanted to apologize for that, and for being so sour with you about our sparring as well."

I blinked, unsure where this was coming from. A wave of dread hit me. Had she known about Uther as well…? No, that couldn't be right.

"You did really lay into me sometimes," I agreed.

"I just feel so bad. I thought you wielded your power selfishly, but then I realized you only steeled yourself to help others. It reminded me of how guarded I was after my tribe had split. It was like looking at my old self. I know, hit me!"

"What? You want me to… Hit you? Because you reprimanded me in order to help me?" I echoed.

"Yes. No, for all the times I've reprimanded you," she decided.

"No way, I can't hit a woman."

"Don't think of me as a woman, then!" She argued.

"I can't smack a woman I've lost my heart to," I blurted.

"H-huh?" It was just like in the tent those many days ago. It seemed like years. Before I knew it I had swiftly resumed my path to the general store.

"Hector? Hector, stop!" Her tone was confused at first, then angry. "Hector, why are you running away again?" That stopped my in my tracks. I worked up the nerve to turn back to her.

"I'm not running," I retorted firmly. Lyn stepped forward threateningly, and I instinctively stepped back, cursing myself silently as I confirmed her claim. She began to approach again, and this time I stayed rooted to the spot.

"This is what I was afraid of. What _you _should be afraid of," she stopped directly in front of me, her face now inches from mine. Her eyes attempted to hold my gaze, but couldn't resist flickering down to my mouth.

"How long will that shield of strength last?" She asked breathlessly. I grabbed her face into my hands and kissed her. I could feel her surprise as her body tensed, then relaxed into mine.

It was like I had been underwater for a long time, and my head had finally broke the surface. Like I was breathing again for the first time.

This wasn't my first kiss, but it was the first one that sent warmth traveling down my body from where our lips met to my toes. Lyn must have been just as affected, as I felt her cheeks heat up under my palms. Her knees bumped mine as they wobbled slightly.

I pulled back for air, and felt her hand move up to my wrist. Intertwining fingers sent more tingling across our palms, and I kissed her again, more gently this time, inviting, lips brushing and lingering.

We parted blissfully, her cheeks rosy with blush under my palms, and I watched her eyelids slowly flutter open.

After a brief moment of silence, I said, "Perhaps this shield is breaking down." A little part of me twinges with guilt at the lie. I couldn't buckle down now, but I didn't want Lyn's worry, or mine, distracting either of us.

Lyn considered that response, then nodded, resting her forehead on mine.

"Okay," she whispered. I paused in spite of myself.

"What is it?" She asked brows creasing in concern.

I tried to hide my smile as I asked, "Was that your first kiss?" She jerked back.

"W-well, maybe… wait, are you saying I'm that bad?" She asked, her voice gaining volume.

"Keep it down-"

"Hector…! I swear I'll-"

* * *

**Yang: Yeah so this one is shorter because the next one is a sort of side story for a specific character who I think should have had supports with Lyn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Karla's Tale 1-1: Lyn**

Well, I guess I didn't have a right to be mad. Clearly it wasn't Hector's first kiss. I wonder, has he had much practice?

I sighed, letting my back rest against the wall of the sword shop, letting its shadow wrap itself around my burning skin. I tilted my head back, replaying the recent moment over and over in my head, as if I couldn't believe it happened.

I had no idea I could feel this way, and about _him. _My chest was nearly bursting with the want to let him kiss me silly. But by now, Hector had gone to the axe shops with Bartre.

I inhaled deeply, and suddenly felt the air tighten. I whipped to my right to where I felt the presence, and barely managed to stop a flying blade from reaching my throat with my own sheath.

"Not many can sense my presence, much less parry my blow," Karla observed as the harsh ringing of metal on wood dissipated. I had to clench my jaw to stop it from falling open.

"You mean like Bartre and Karel?" I asked. She appeared to evaluate my question before responding.

"Yes. I heard my brother is traveling with you all?" She countered.

"He is."

"I see." Silence followed, as she waited for me to pose my next question. In truth, excitement was practically eating my insides. She was _the _female Sacaean swordswoman, the Sword Princess.

"I've caught wind of your skill with the blade," I finally got out.

"I too, have heard a story or two in this port of Caelin's blade wielding princess. I look forward to observing the way you all fight up close," she responded.

The corners of my mouth twitched as I fought off a huge grin.

"A-anyways, would you like to meet up with your brother I'm sure…" it wasn't a change in her expression that made me halt. Perhaps it was the realization that she gave no discernible expression. The only thing in her face that changed with mention of Karel was her eyes.

Now downcast instead of holding my gaze, a smothering ambiance burned in her irises.

"That's right… I can see him again today," she murmured. I wondered silently what had caused her so much pain.

"Why don't you tell me about your travels?" I suggested, hastily changing the subject.

"You're quite eager aren't you? But you seem to be a good listener, too. Very well…"

—

The two of us had fallen into idle chat about our journey as we entered the sword shop together. I laughed as Karla explained the way she had acquired a rather expensive gift from an admiring noble at a popular arena farther west.

"Welcome… what can I help you with today ladies?" The shopkeeper asked. The clang of metal on metal rang throughout the shop, signaling the blacksmith who fashioned the many fine blades was currently working on a project as we spoke.

"We'd like eight silver swords, maybe three or four killing edges. Two steel, probably don't need any more iron… oh, a couple of armor slayers couldn't hurt," I rattled off.

The clerk, who was a middle aged man, chuckled. "My, this is quite a lot of weapons to gift to a man. Might you be pleasing a Lord with all of these, my ladies?"

His gaze was the same that I'd seen on many a man. They way they ogled at Karla and on our traditional Sacaean garbs. Disgusting. Karla beat me to the rebuttal.

She stepped over to the rack of killing edges. "Thanks for assuming… but I believe we'll be fine handling these weapons ourselves."

In an instant, the tip of wicked blade was at his throat. A malicious aura radiated so powerfully from her that I felt my chest tighten. Bloodlust hung heavy in the air, and I felt my breath become labored with the mental strain of overwhelming negative energy.

Finally, she lowered her weapon, and the clerk dropped to the countertops the same time I fell back a step as the pressure released from the air.

"Y-you're not just the sword princess. You're Karla, f-from that sword clan aren't you?" He stuttered as I caught my breath.

She pondered his words a moment before replying with, "We'll take all of this at half price."

—

"The efficiency in your sword draw was outstanding, even though you told me you don't use that style," I told her as the weapons were loaded into the convoy. "I was thinking, if it wouldn't be any trouble, would you mind teaching me a few things?"

"No. And don't take this personally, many have asked before you, and I've given the same answer to all of them. The way I was taught this, the result that is my flawless fighting… you do not want to be taught it. Besides, I hate fighting." She replied. Somehow I'd stumbled onto another harsh topic for her.

_But how can she hate fighting and continue to do it so much?_

* * *

**Yang: Ya so small side story here. I actually like Karla more than Karel (unpopular opinion I know) and she and Lyn really should have had supports together. Two female swords women from Sacae? They really should have at leas****t had a special map conversation.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Karla's Tale 1-2: Hector**

"Ho, Lord Hector!" Bartre greeted me.

"How's it going?" I responded jovially. Bartre was a fellow axe warrior, and had earned my respect.

"I've been thinkin' you know. I was wonderin' if _all _Sacaen women are made like that," he noted, then gestured over his shoulder. I looked over to where Lyn and Karla were chatting across the square as he and I made our way over to the axe shop.

"I don't know, I think it's just them," I shrugged, grinning at his joke.

"Haha, us axemen will always lose to swords! Them bein' pretty makes it a total defeat!" he laughed.

"You know what? You're right," I replied.

I watched as our new purchases were loaded into the bow of the ship along with Merlin's convoy, salt spray mingling with the air as it entered my lungs.

Soggy wooden planks once again creaked under my boots as we climbed onto Fargus' boat once again. I saw Lyn pause in hesitation in front of me. I suppose she couldn't completely quell the unease welling in her gut. She would probably always have some negative feelings towards men like these. I moved closer to her.

"You're holding us up, Lyn," I told her, and she snapped out of her stupor.

"Ah, excuse me," she apologized. The noblewoman to another step then stopped again, eyes darting across the deck, and I pulled her to the side.

"Go on ahead everyone," I told the rest of our group, and they filed on. Once the last of them had stepped onboard, I turned back to Lyn. "Still nervous?"

"I've no reason to be and yet…" she shook her head. "That memory is permanent, Hector."

"Then I won't tell you not to worry, cause that's going to be impossible," I replied.

"I can't tell if you're trying to help or not," she commented irritably.

"I'm getting there, shut up for a second."

"Hey now."

"Sorry. Now, back to what I was _saying_," I restated. "All you have to do is trust us. It's fine to be worried about something, that's human. But don't let it get in the way, alright? We've got this."

Her gaze flickered, and we simultaneously thought back to what had happened earlier that day.

"Okay… we've got this," she decided.

**Karla's Tale 1-3: Lyn**

The boat rocked gently over the lazy waves as we sailed towards the final battle. With the fun of shopping for new weapons, enjoying some time together with our allies, and the tauntingly peaceful sailing, it was hard to believe our most trying battles yet were waiting for us the moment the ship next touched land.

As I moved towards the ship's stern, I was surprised to see Karla there. She was seated with facing my direction, with her head turned to look out over the side of the pirates' ship.

"I spoke to my brother before we left," she stated. She then turned to face me.

"I see… and about my request to train with you?"

"You remember what happened in the shop right? That way of pressuring the enemy, that bloodlust, I do not wish to teach you it," she replied tersely.

"...Karla, you seem to be burdened with something," I ventured.

"Yes… do you mind listening again?" When I nodded my head yes, she continued, turning back to the bobbing horizon.

"_My brother, he was trained from a very young age, just like the rest of my clan, in the way of the sword. The elders said he had great potential, which was true. I loved my elder brother, us being the youngest of our siblings, and to draw nearer to him, I too took up the sword. As our ancestors had arrived from across the sea, we cared not if the person was man or woman, unlike in the rest Sacae, who, as you know, value men. I thought, while we trained together, we were growing closer."_

She sighed, closing her eyes. "However, his curse of bloodlust could not be contained, and one day, he attacked the others of my clan. I had no idea what was going on, only that I fled our home in fear and never returned. I only learned that this was the case in our recent exchange"

"My parents were killed by people who were clearly an enemy… the fact that it was your brother, I can't imagine how that feels," I articulated truthfully.

"This curse, I do not think that it is by magic. As I travelled on my own, I thought I was finally doing something myself without the clan's orders. However, fighting in the arenas… it's simply more killing. The curse of my clan is that we know nothing outside of dealing with death. We are no different from our swords, fulfilling only the purpose that we were created for. And so… while I hate fighting, I can never refuse it."

"That's not true," I stated firmly. Her head swiveled back to me, and her eyes asked me to continue, though her face remained expressionless. "No one in your clan asked you to care so deeply for your brother, to not give up on him. And so what if fighting was the only way you could have reached him? Now that you have achieved that goal, you can find a new one, and find a new method."

"How could I… I don't know where to begin…" She argued, but there was a small tint of hope in her words.

"As a fellow Sacaen you can count on me," I assured her. "And also, I'm sure Bartre would love to help you as well."

"Ah yes, that man, he certainly is…" she trailed off, and suddenly, gave the tiniest trace of a smile. "Lyndis, you should know, though you may not be the most sturdy of our allies, you still possess great strength in your words. You need no lessons from me in they way of the sword, you have forged such an immaculate weapon by your own spirit. Perhaps that is why the Mani Katti chose you." I smiled.

"Then why don't we train together? We can always simply learn from each other," I suggested.

"Well then, first tip. Don't let your top heaviness throw you off balance. You may still be growing into your body, but that should not be an excuse to neglect technique," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wh-what? You're just as, if not _even more _loaded than I am!" I stammered.

"But see, I am fully aware of my figure's weight distribution. And although there is truth in my words, I see my attempt at a 'joke' has failed."

"Oh… so that's what that was," I realized, a little mortified.

"That's quite fine. I suppose we've still much to learn."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hector**

"Let's head to Valor island as quickly as possible," Eliwood declared after we finished our errands.

"Hold a moment, I forgot something back at the castle, catch up with you later!" I called, before mounting my horse. I pulled in the reins, riding towards castle Ostia.

Dismounting, I gave a curt nod to the soldiers standing guard at the doors and entered the throne room, footsteps echoing off the walls of the empty hall. The polished throne sat alone, solitary, in the back.

"Feels so empty without him…" I muttered to myself.

I should have seen this coming. The disease that took us was hereditary. Considering it plagued both my mother, father, and brother, it was only a matter of time before I died, too.

The chances of my living a full life were slim to none. And Uther's odds were at the same stalemate. But I let him treat me like a child, not preparing myself for the consequences. I slammed my fist on the thrones' marble arm, the shock traveling painfully into my shoulder.

"Blast, you couldn't think selfishly even once until the end. Damn know-it-all smile, it was just like our fathers'…" I turned my head skyward. "Brother… For you, I will take this throne. I'm in no way as suited for it as you were, but I swear, I will try my hardest to rule."

**Lyn**

Eliwood had known, and said nothing. He did not even trust me to keep Uther a secret. I didn't care if it was the final battle, if Nergal was now dead at our feet, or that dragons were raining earth down around us in the catacombs. I hated to see Hector standing alone.

Approaching him from behind, as soon as I reached his solid back, plated with armor, tears leaked out.

"I'm… Certain… You did not cry," I sobbed. "So I… This is your share of tears. Don't say… Anything." He did as I told him. He gripped Armads tightly, and a fresh wave of tears flowed as the Thunder Axe's curse resurfaced in my mind.

"Don't die. Please, you can't leave-"

"I know," he finally spoke. "... I know, Lyn. … But also, we have some people to kill again don't we? So if you could let go…"

"Way to ruin the moment Hector." She huffed, though a smile still tugged on the corners of her mouth.

"It would have been ruined anyways if you ended up with a gaping wound in your back! Incoming magic!" I shouted as Lyn and I kept back from a blast of dark energy.

"Coming through!" I heard Eliwood shout as he and Rath rode forward to strike the advancing mages.

"There are enemy generals approaching from the northeast," Lani called from Pent's side. "Ursula and an assassin in the southwest. Lyn, Hector, you take care of those. Pent, Canas, come with me. Karla and Raven, take the southeast, I spotted nomad troopers there, make sure to use your hand axe, Raven. Priscilla, go south with those two pairs and help out where you're needed most. Regroup in the center once you've finished, or if you need to fall back. We'll need to be ready for the next wave of enemies, there's sure to be more!"

"Let's go!" I shouted, and the rest of the army echoed my call with battle cries of their own.

* * *

**Yang: I know short chapter and it the end of the normal story, but epilogue I wrote is coming there are more chapters in the future **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hector**

"Really, I knew not a word of which he was talking about," I laughed. Lyn and I made our way through Ostia's market once again, but now it was alive and bustling with people. The League of Lycia council meeting would be taking place the next day in the capital, to assess the damage and move forward through the aftermath of the war.

Lyn wore the poncho Lani had crafted for her. The edge from which the tassels hung was now bordered with Sacaen weaving patterns, which the tactician had found the last time we were here. Ostia is the largest city in Lycia, pulling in travelers and merchants from all over.

Lani had left us, vanishing to who knows where. Meanwhile, Lyn and I were left to be trained further in the ways of Lycian nobility, and she was not entier,y happy with it. I was in the same mindset, but I seemed to have more of a tolerance for it than she. I missed the din and fire that battle brought, but being out of my element only took a little moment to begin to adjust to.

On the other hand, the more Lyn complained, the more longing for the plains surfaced. And today, at month two of "normalcy," she was utterly homesick.

We stopped at the edge of town. Although she couldn't see it, Lyn stretched an arm out to Sacae in the east, her fingers turning gold as the fiery orange sunset illuminated them from behind us. "I want to leave here and go home," she breathed. A few regular citizens had noticed us, but knew better than to announce our presence. In spite of their prying eyes, I wrapped my arms over her shoulders and around her body from behind her.

"Stay with me. Please, I need you," I whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. It was true. In just under a week, she had begun to crack me open. It was hard, and a couple of times it ended in arguments, but typically it involves understanding. Smiles. And kisses. Ones that were warm and soft and filled up the empty spaces too terrifying to even admit to having. The taste of her mouth and the feel of her lips was ingrained in my mind.

Her words could convince me of anything. Frankly, I couldn't bear my grief without her. And in return I gave her confidence and a shoulder to lean on. We each had something the other required. However I had yet to tell her that directly, as such thoughts were only just surfacing for me in recent days.

"What good am I to you? I've just as much experience in noble affairs as you. To add to that, others notice it, too. I hear the other young ladies talking about how with all your 'fine qualities.' You could have had any lone maiden in your possession," she argued. "According to them, you're wasting yourself on me."

"You're the daughter of a chieftain. You rallied an army to stand behind you. Besides, you haven't heard how the men see you. They speak of all of your 'qualities' as well," I reply, giving her waist a squeeze.

"Oh, you," she replied, shoving me off. Even if she was smiling, I hadn't erased the longing in her eyes.

**Lyn**

I stood motionless outside of Hector's door, arm raised tentatively over the glossy wooden surface. Would he even understand? I thought I'd be ready to face this world of Lords and courts and Council meetings, but the wind whistling past open windows seemed to snatch at my heart.

I lowered my arm to my side. It was the dead of night. I could slip away unnoticed, and disappear back to the plains. I turned back, padding as softly as I could back down the hall. The urge to run growing stronger with every quiet step until-

"Lyn?" Light bathed the empty hallway as I turned around. Hector's face was shadowed by the candlelight flickering behind him in the doorway, but I could tell it was unguarded, creased in confusion.

The sight was enough to send guilt down my gut about my feelings of leaving. There was far too much I would be leaving behind here.

"Uhh," he started, his eyes searching my face. "Do you want to come in?"

I made no verbal response as I stepped into his bedchambers, hearing the door close gingerly behind me. Opulence was the only word for the room. Lush carpet, varnish over mahogany. Deep blues lined in gold.

"There something you need? I was just reading," he informed me as I took a seat on the edge of the enormous bed, tucking my knees through my encircle arms.

"You can read?" I chuckled as he gave a disdainful snort in response.

"Not just _can. _I _do _read. Even I know a noble's gotta have some refinement."

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"A book about the Eight Legends and the Scouring," he replied, lifting the heavy leather-bound book off his desk.

I patted the soft comforter to my left. "Come read it to me."

"What? Why?" He questioned.

"I want you to take my mind off things."

He didn't seem like he completely understood by the way his brows dipped slightly downward once again, but that was so like him. Regardless, he came and sat down by my side, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder. As he read, I felt the deep reverberations of his voice, the flex of his muscles as he turned a page, the heat on the side of my face as my gaze remained trained on the swaying candle flame.

He stopped abruptly. I lifted my head up to find his gaze trained directly on my face.

"You said you missed the plains. You should go. After the Council I mean," he stated.

"I… Hector, thank you. But I couldn't do it alone," I replied.

"Kent and Sain can go with you."

I glared at him.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me," I insisted.

"Oh, I just thought… I mean, I'm glad you want to come back when you're done-"

"You thought I wanted to go for good?" I could feel an amber of anger start to burn in my chest.

"So what if I did? I know you're unhappy here," he defended.

""I can't believe- Hector look at me. I'm not going anywhere without you. Lycia is my home. Back on the plains all I have is past memories. But here, I can be the leader my clan never let me be. And I can be with those I care about, who make me feel like I'm home. I mean, like my grandfather, and… you."

He blinked. "Huh."

I snapped, leaping to my feet, turning to face him head on. "_That's all you have to say!?" _I yelled, fists clenching.

"No, no, that's not what I meant! I guess, well, I didn't think it would be this simple," he replied.

The answer caught me off guard, my hands relaxing by my hips. "What do you mean?"

"Making you stay. I want… no, I _need_ you to stay," his face was serious, and I could tell that his years of being guarded made this difficult for him to say.

"...Okay. Let's go to Bulgar, the Capital of Sacae, when the council is over. And rest assured, we will come back here together," I assured him.

The blue haired Lord let out a breath, smiling and shaking his head. "So many of our conversations are full of 'whats' and 'whys,' yet we always end up understanding each other in the end."

"I will stay Hector." At that his eyes widened, and a flush dusted his cheeks as he broke my gaze.

"Saying things like that in this setting…" he mumbled. A beat passed. Then it hit me. It was night, and we were in his room. Alone. With the door closed.

Heat bloomed on my face, and I'm sure I was even redder than he was as I uttered a quick "goodnight" and hurried out of his room to my own, grinning the whole way. When I finally reached my own bed I stuffed my face into my pillow and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

**Hector**

"So you've just secured the logistics on rebuilding Lycia, and you decide to leave?" Eliwood questioned.

"I've learned by now that the fighting doesn't end until the wounds are healed. Still, recovering requires rest, and none of us have caught a break since our journeys began," I replied.

"You're starting to sound a little more like your brother now. I mean hat in a good way, of course. I know he's proud watching your progress right now," my friend hastily interjected.

"No, I hope I'm at least half the man he was."

A short, musing silence followed.

"You And Ninian ought to come with us," I suggested. Eliwood shook his head.

"Someone has to hold down the fort for you while you're on 'diplomatic leave.' Besides, I've a wedding to plan. I do hope you'll attend," the red haired Lord added.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And afterwards, you can hold a wedding of your own, Marquess Ostia."

Before I could answer, Eliwood inclined his head turning my gaze to Lyn and Ninian, chatting as they sauntered over to greet my friend and I.

"Already to go?" I asked my companion.

"I can't wait," Lyn replied.

When we reached Bulgar, night had fallen, and the city was still in full swing. Red and golden roofs opulent with lantern light. Drums and musical instruments I'd never heard reached my ears.

"We should have our horses rest outside the city. By the looks of it, we won't be able to ride them through a crowd of people.

After that endeavor, we passed through the huge wooden gates of the walled city. I couldn't help but admire how it resembled a fortress. As we made our way down the main road, I thought back to what Lyn had been telling me on our way here.

"_Sacae is a land with no central or main government. Rather it's the plains where the tribes live and thrive, each handling its own affairs. When Sacae was first founded and for years on and off in between, there was much conflict between them," she explained._

"_In the book about the eight legends, it says some speculated that Hanon's children were the first leaders of the tribes, but others say the tribes began with powerful military generals who performed well and gained renown during the Scouring," I recalled._

"_Correct. The legends passed down through oral tradition in my homeland don't even line up after so many years. Anyways, Bulgar is the convergence of all the tribes. Meetings between leaders, and significant events that concern everyone are held there. Travelers from many lands, including Lycia, go there for trade and other such things. They probably won't recognize either of us, especially because I'm told I look so much like my mother." She gave a sad smile as she looked out over the roads._

"_This place, the land I love and yet… my mother and I were still treated like outsiders. The fact that I was half Lycian didn't exactly help when my parents died, and I was chosen to lead the clan."_

"_Even still, there are good memories here. Being cooped up in Lycia, I was itching to see this new land where you came from. Even with Florina, Ilia seemed like such a __**cool**_ _place to go," I replied._

"_...Hector did you just make a pun? I'll knock you off your horse."_

"Look who's dancing in the middle!" Lyn exclaimed, her eyes rivaling the lights with their shining. We managed to shimmy through the crowd, but as we did so, some even parted the way for us, whispering as we went by.

Those in the innermost ring clapped to the thrumming rhythm of the song. There in the center, Rath danced with a woman with dark green hair. Each were dressed in rich silks, matching the gold and red and green of the atmosphere.

"So even Lycians have come to witness my son's return," a voice next to us chuckled. We turned to the voice's source; an older man, draped in yellow Sacaen patterns with a thick green mustache. "I'm Dayan, by the way."

"Dayan!?" Lyn and I both exclaimed.

"Hmm, it seems you know your tribe leaders. When the war ended and Rath fulfilled his prophecy, he returned here. He'll be the head of the tribe after me, unless of course, he dies before then. That girl he's with is Rue. As for you, well, Rath mentioned the two of you enough times that I'd recognized your descriptions, Lady Lyn and Lord Hector," the Silver Wolf said with a wink.

"The chief of the Kutolah… thank you so much for helping me all those years ago," Lyn said with a bow.

"Rath was already gone at that time, wasn't he? But anyways, let's not dwell on the past." Rath turned to his father, then his eyes widened when he saw us. He turned and said something to Rue, inaudible over the din of cheering onlookers, and the pair made their way over.

"You two… I can believe you're here," Rath shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"Well, I know how much Lyn loves it here, so I thought we might visit before things get too hectic back home," I responded.

"I see Dayan has already been giving you trouble," Rue notes.

"Now now," he replied. "I was simply getting acquainted with potential allies."

"Allies?" Lyn asked, but his answer was cut off as an older woman tugged at Dayan's sleeve, saying something quickly in Sacaen that I couldn't understand. Suddenly Rath's eyes narrowed, Rue gasped, and Lyn's smile faltered. Dayan responded tersely, his smile withering and dry. The woman scoffed and turned away, marching back through the crowd.

"I'll leave the four of you to enjoy the festival. Please excuse me," Dayan sighed, and started after her.

**Lyn**

We stepped laughing into the inn, the woman at the counter snapping her head up towards the sound.

"Sorry to disturb you," I offered, still giddy with the thrill of the festivities. My chest felt warm and full. It was good to be here, and yet, I couldn't get what that woman had told Dayan out of the subconscious of my mind.

I was barely paying attention when I heard Hector say, "Two adjoining rooms."

"Wai- uhh," I trailed off after hearing my sudden outburst. "Never mind. That's fine." I blushed. Avoiding the questioning gaze Hector was surely sending my way.

* * *

Later I found myself once again knocking on his door.

"I'm coming in," I called loudly, my heart smashing my against ribcage as it hammered out my nerves. Whether he said yes or no to this… well. I was going to be nervous either way, wasn't I?

"What's up? Are you okay? Your face is red," Hector asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for noticing I'm flustered," I retorted unintentionally.

"Sheesh," he sighed.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," I tried again.

"Then what did you mean?"

I squirmed. Then I let the words fall from my lips. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

His face slackened with realization, a flush spreading across his face and neck. "Are you…"

I raised my eyebrows in a _You-think-I-would-joke-about-this _gesture, and he stopped short.

"Alright."

* * *

I woke up to him running a thumb back and forth across my shoulder. I could feel my skin sparking underneath his touch, the shape of the warm, roughly calloused hands now printed into my memory.

"You know Hector," I began. "The woman who Dayan went after… she called me a half blood. That's why everyone was so shocked."

"Well good morning to you to. Now let me find this woman so I can have a few words with her," he replied, moving to get up.

"No wait, I know you well enough to realize that you'd actually go do that. It's really no different from when people in Lycia say it. And it doesn't matter," I reassured him, easing him back down next to me. "Because I was going to say I'm not half when I'm around you. I'm whole."

He blinked. "Okay… okay." The blue haired Lord nodded. "I can live with that."

"No matter how long or short you and I have to live," I replied softly. "And good morning."

On top of the covers, I felt his hand rest on top of mine, fingertips barely touching the sunlight filtering through the windows. I turned my palm up into his, letting him clasp and squeeze it gently.

"Let's go home. To Lycia."

* * *

**Yang: Sugar, spice, and lots more spice. :)**


	14. Chapter 13 EX

**Yang: Okay so this backtracks into Fire Emblem Heroes' Love Abounds event. This is officially the last chapter in this story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonus 3:1 - Lilina**

I rounded the corner of the Askran gardens

"Oh, there you are father…" I stopped short. "Ah, mother, you're here too. Sorry for interrupting."

"Wait. Was there something you needed Lilina?" Lyn asked.

"I, well…" I turned back to face them. My parents. I hadn't seen them together in years.

My heart hammered as I said, "I'm just so glad to see you two together that…" Tears leaked down my face. "I got so scared!"

I felt warm arms wrap around me, and my mother rested her cheek in my hair as she pressed the side of my face to her warm chest.

"Scared of what?" She asked softly.

"In this world… you two are both alive. You're young and happy and you fight by my side. It- It's all I ever wanted so… I'm j-just scared I… I won't want to go back to my world. I d-don't…I don't want to save a world without you guys in it!" I sobbed.

This time, my father's broad, strong arms embraced both Lyn and I.

"This time we have together… this is what I fight for. Even if it's brief, I know it will give me strength. Knowing you care this much… that's what makes me so strong," he explained.

"You almost sound like a Marquess, Hector," Lyn pointed out, and Hector's broad chest rippled against my back as he chuckled. I gave a happy sigh, feeling warm and safe surrounded by my parent's strength.

"Hearing that… I know you guys want me to live," I started as we broke the hug. "I'll fight, because you fought so hard for me. I'll carry on… your love for me and Lycia."

**Bonus 3:2 - Lyn**

"You know Hector, I was talking to Roy," I said as he took a seat next to me on the bench.

"Eliwood's boy, you mean?" He replied, and I laughed.

"You know, I trust him with Lilina. He told me that when you died, you told him to protect her. So he told me 'For you, Lord Hector, and Lilina, I will protect your daughter. And for me… I will guard her heart.' Isn't that sweet?" I asked, and he gave a disdainful snort. "His eyes looked like Eliwood's you know. He couldn't have been lying. With eyes so full of conviction... yeah, he'll keep his word."

"I know that but… I want to spend time with Lilina in this world. I feel like, even in our original world… I wouldn't want that boy stealing Lilina away when we have so little time left together," he explained.

"He has a name you know," I chuckled. "Sounds to me like you're jealous."

"I'm not," he argued, and I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"I'm glad… that this is our future. I'll be able to help Lycia alongside you, raise a lovely daughter, no matter how short our lives are, mine will be full as long as I know I we can help each other and share moments like this," I thought aloud.

"Wow. That really caught me off guard, that's heavy. But someday Lyn… I swear, I'll tell you everything," he promised.

"Don't rush into things like you always do. Besides, you said it yourself. I have strength. The kind that will break down those walls of anger and grief surrounding your heart."

"You're welcome for that."

"No, you're welcome."

"Heh, love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
